If Only
by KuroShin Master
Summary: (Yaoi) Having a cyber-being on his computer was already too much for him. So just imagine his horror and surprise when a certain android bastard turned up in his room. Just what did that snake want?
1. Chapter 1

The summer heat was becoming more and more unbearable with every second that passed, and the shade I was standing in did little to help. I was getting irritated, and as I looked down to check the time on my phone, my attention turned to the fact that my sister, Momo, was taking one hell of a long time buying a single packet of rabbit food. I mean seriously, did it not occur to her that I was waiting here all this time, and that I might as well die from the ultraviolet rays shining down on me from the heavens? Unless… Letting out a gasp, several crazy but possible theories swirled around in my mind. Did she get kidnapped? Did someone break in to steal some money?

Taking a deep breath, I opened the shop door with trembling hands and stepped inside, blinking as the bright lights blinded my eyes. As I walked through the aisles, I began to feel jealous of Momo because of the fact that there was an air conditioner to cool down the customers, while I had to spend my time outside in the hateful heat. Screams from near the counter caught my attention and I quickly dashed over, to see a crowd of cheering and squealing people surrounding her. Even more irritated than before, I was about to just walk away, until she saw and waved me over. 'Help me!' She mouthed urgently, waving her arms around in a frantic manner.

Having no choice but to do as I was asked to, I reached out and grabbed her arm, leading her out and away from the shop. Once I realised I was still holding onto her, I let go and wiped 'the Momo germs' off onto the pole standing right next to me in disgust. "Hey, thanks Shintaro." She told me, seeming not to have noticed my little act just then. I simply shrugged in response. "I hope you have it." She gave me a withering look and shoved a packet decorated with bunnies into my face. Feeling satisfied, I began heading off towards home, dying to go into my room to spend some quality time with my precious computer. Of course, 'she' would be there as well, but I wasn't about to let that ruin everything.

"We're home!" I called out to my mother in the loudest voice I could manage, although it came out as nothing more than a strangled squeak. Not waiting for her reply or for Momo to come in through the door, I started climbing the stairs one by one. All my energy had been drained away from me since the shop accident, although I doubted I had any in the first place. But as I came closer and closer to my bedroom, I began to sense that something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

With a gulp, I flung open the door without any hesitation, to be greeted by the sight of a tall, dark clothed man sitting in _my _chair. But the fact that he was hogging my chair wasn't what worried me, it was the fact that he was even here at all.

"Kuroha." I spat out, a scowl plainly visible on his face, unlike the wide smirk the other guy had. He let out a gleeful chuckle as he got up and started making his way towards me, his arms outstretched. "Welcome back." He replied, pretending not to notice the tone I said his name in.

"The hell are you doing here…?!" I demanded to know, having the urge to lift the bastard up and chuck him out through the open window. And that was what I would have done, if I hadn't been standing there in the same spot, frozen like a mouse gazing down at the shadow of a large owl it stood within.

Kuroha simply chuckled again and took a step forwards, forcing me to do the opposite and go backwards. This continued for a further few seconds until I could move no more, with the cold wall pushing against my back. Crap, I'm screwed. Gulping and making an attempt to put on a brave face, I stared right up into his yellow, snake-like eyes with what I hoped to be determined eyes of my own.

"Y-you haven't yet answered my question." I scowled, wishing that he would just go away and leave me alone. The playful, mischievous smirk dropped and was replaced with a serious frown. Oh good, at least that meant he wasn't going to lie to me this time. I was involved in enough complicated situations to last a week. Or rather, a year. I just wanted to spend the rest of my life in peace.

An arm darted up to my neck, forcefully pinning me against the wall and I let out a strangled gasp. Dammit, I'm too young to die now! I'm only an unemployed 18yr old virgi– I bit my lip to prevent any more stupid thoughts from forming inside my brain.

"I came for _you._" Was his response. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? Laughing nervously, I was about to move Kuroha's arm away when he closed the distance between us with a kiss. Having not being kissed by anyone before, let alone a _guy_, I was obviously surprised and immediately pulled away from him.

He released his hold on me and I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jersey. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, dark eyes widened in shock and body trembling all over as I tried to take in what just happened a few seconds ago. Kuroha had kissed me. Kissed me. _Kissed_ me. Yeah right, I was probably just dreaming, and this was only a stupid nightmare that would go away once I woke up. Hah, I wished that was the case. However just to be sure, I pinched my arm and was instantly greeted by an immense jolt of pain that almost caused me to wince out loud. Dammit.

"Say, Shintaro… Will you date me?" The android before me asked, a tiny glimmer of hope in the snake-like eyes he owned. My only response was to scream internally and imagine myself banging my head against the wall over and over again. Was he for real? Seriously? If he was, I had 3 reasons as to why dating him was not possible: One, no. Two, no. Three, NO. Meaning, I simply would NOT date him. Ever!

And yet, just one glance at him made me hastily nod my head in agreement. I had no other choice, did I? It was either agree and live, or refuse and possibly get showered with a rain of bullets. Kuroha's face instantly lit up to the point that looking at him almost made me blind, which was obviously not a good thing. "Really…?" He gasped in disbelief, despite the fact that he probably already knew I wasn't going to say otherwise.

I slowly nodded again, and weakly responded with a, "…Yeah…" I gave up. All my dreams of living peacefully with my darling computer and soda cans were gone forever. Why, just _why_ did he have to show up in my life?! Was tormenting my gang friends not enough?

The cause of my current depression beamed, and leant forward to give me yet another kiss before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. Biting my lip to refrain myself from pulling a disgusted face, I acted like I wasn't being crushed by his strength and pretended to hug back for good measure. Lucky my school had drama lessons, otherwise I probably would be lying on the ground in a puddle of blood by now.

Seeming to have suddenly realised something, Kuroha reluctantly pulled away and began heading towards the wide, open window. "I must apologize, my dear Shinshin, but I have somewhere important to be right now." Good, please just leave and never come back, I impatiently thought to myself, resisting the urge to just push him out right away. And please do _not _call me by that stupid, childish name ever again, or I swear I will unleash my NEET powers on you.

Obviously having not heard my inner thoughts, he blew a kiss at me and clambered out the window before skipping away down the road to who knows where. Shuddering and wondering what on earth had happened to his already crazy mind, I closed the curtains and slumped down on my computer chair. I could never get used to this, not even in a million years.

"Master, are you okay?"

The familiar voice of Ene echoed out from within the computer screen and I swiveled the chair around to face her, a furious expression clearly visible on my face. "No! Do I even look okay? Where were you all this time?!" I burst out, venting out all my anger and frustration in that one sentence, meaning I must have been really loud. The tiny cyber being flinched from the harsh tone of my voice, and I instantly began to regret yelling at her, but wasn't it her fault for not helping me? How could she just watch the scene unfold without doing anything to prevent the disaster?

Tears welling up in her eyes, she replied back in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry… But before you came back, K-Kuroha told me that if I butted in, he would delete me…" So I got mad at her for no reason. Great, just great. Staring down at my feet, I mumbled an apology and immediately started sobbing. I was probably being a big crybaby at the moment, but what else was I supposed to do after willingly placing my life in that bastard's hands? If only I had some sort of superpower that allowed me to shoot beams from my forehead. But then again, it would be useless as he could just easily dodge them all.

Ene seemed to be flustered by the fact that I was bawling so much and that I wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so she tried to cheer me up by saying, "Oh, come on! I know you're both guys and you hate his guts, but it could somehow work out! And I bet Mary would be more than eager to help you out…" I simply gave her a death stare in return and returned to my sobbing-fest. Now if only each tear that leaked out were all my problems and unwanted desires…

After a good half an hour, I finally stopped and decided to just feed Tono, having nothing else better to do. Sluggishly making my way down the stairs, I prayed my annoying sister wasn't around to see my puffy, red eyes, but she had unfortunately noticed and instantly began laughing hysterically. "Ahahaha! What happened to out face, brother? Did you non-existing girlfriend dump you or something?" Having no energy left to argue, I gave her the same death stare I had given to Ene earlier and quickly grabbed the packet of rabbit food on the table. And with that, I clambered back up the stairs and locked myself inside my bedroom.

Perhaps I could break up with him tomorrow and pray that I wouldn't be harmed in any way afterwards…


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there silently, slurping my soda, as Kido and Kano continued to bicker again for the second time today. They should just get together already, those stupid love-birds. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and thought about the sticky situation I was in, the one involving a certain android. Knowing I probably wouldn't be able to solve such a complicated problem all by myself, I made a decision to ask my friends for assistance, praying that they wouldn't be dealt any harm for doing so.

"Um… Guys…" I tried to get their attention although that ended in rapid failure. Seto however, noticed my attempts and clapped his hands together, calling out, "Hey! Shintaro wants to say something!" With that having been done, they finally turned to me, which made me feel like shrinking and curling into a tight ball because of their stares. Refusing to be put down, I ignored the urge to run away and instead laughed nervously. "Uh…you see…" I gulped, wondering whether I was making the right choice to tell them. "K-Kuroha came over to my house yesterday… Stuff happened… And now I'm dating him."

For a moment, no-one said or did anything. At least until Kano burst out laughing hysterically. That was when everyone else joined him in the laugh-fest, with me being left out. "I-I'm telling the truth!" I shrieked, feeling absolutely mortified and embarrassed, especially when people walking past turned their heads to see what the ruckus was about. "Sure, sure! Of course you are!" Kano chuckled, wiping away tears from his eyes, with even the leader cracking a tiny smile. My face was becoming more and more red with each second that passed, and I was about to stand up and leave when strong arms suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

Upon seeing my friends turning pale and gasping, I immediately knew that it was the source of all my trouble right behind me. "He's right. We _are _dating." Kuroha smirked, tilting my chin to give me a soft kiss on the forehead, causing me to blush even though my face was probably already still red. With a look of disbelief, Kid abruptly got up from her seat and walked away, with the rest of the gang following suit. My sister was one of the last ones to leave, and before she did so, spat out the words, "I can't believe you'd betray us like that." Of course, I was left feeling hurt and depressed as I stared after her, my mouth opening and closing with no sounds coming out.

"Come on, just forget about them. They can't possibly be _true_ friends to have left you like that." The android murmured, pulling me out of the chair and down the footpath along with him. I simply nodded and allowed myself to be dragged around with him, my body feeling like it had turned completely numb from the shock. "Where… are we going?" I finally asked, the moment we arrived in front of what seemed to be a furniture shop. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about all this. Without responding, Kuroha dragged me inside through the doors, before saying something that made me instantly freeze, a wide grin on his face. "What do you say about living together with me?"

My eyes widened in what I assumed was horror. "Huh? Wait… What?!" I spluttered, letting go of his hand. Funny, I hadn't even realised we had been holding hands. What if someone who knew me had seen the two of us walking through the streets? "I've got a whole apartment all to myself a couple of blocks away. And besides, your parents and sister don't approve of our relationship, do they?" Biting my lip, I tried to think of a good answer, but found I had none. My father had passed away years ago, but my mother was still alive and even though I hadn't yet told her, I doubted she would say yes.

Wait! I don't even like him anyway! Why was I thinking about such things then?! "Uh, look… I appreciate all that you've done for me and everything, but…" He must've knew what I had been about to say, because there was a glint of malice in his snake-like eyes. Okay, maybe another time. "…Sure! Living with you sounds like a great idea! I mean, all my friends ditched me so…" This was the second time I had unwillingly did something I normally wouldn't have done, and I was pretty sure I wouldn't last another year if it kept on continuing. Kuroha's face instantly lit up the way it did yesterday, and I had to resist the urge to start crying on the spot. Why, oh why, did this have to happen to me? "Excellent! Let's buy some furniture for our new home then."

The next few hours went past in a flash, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of said apartment. Although it was quite large, it was falling into ruins and I was sure it had been abandoned. No wonder we had it all to ourselves. And now that I thought about it… I glanced at the shopping bags in my hand. We had bought quite a lot of things, and I had wondered where he even got all that cash from. Unless… He stole them? I doubted anyone would want to employ him.

"It's a bit dusty, so be sure to watch your step." Kuroha said, moving away a piece of steel in the way like it was nothing. I nodded nervously, trying to ignore the fact that I would probably be living with a criminal for the rest of my life. I had to do something about it, fast.


End file.
